Digital Monsters Data Overload
by AxonTheCat
Summary: In the Digital World, an evil Digital Ruler controls the land. Two armies are created, the Rebels and Loyalists. War is brutal and the race of Digimon is at stake. At Earth, three kids are chosen to be the tamers... CH. 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Digital Monsters- Data Overload

I do not own Digimon or any copyrighted thing in this story. However, I do own the Digidestened and their Digimon!

Chapter 1

Jerek walked though the Eastwood Park, the closest park nearby his house. He let his feet kick at the autumn leaves as he closed his eyes and smelled the piney air. He kept walking as he smiled and looked around. Suddenly, Jerek stopped. There was a noise in the tree above him. He stared up and braced for anything to happen. Something did. A weird little creature popped out and crashed on top of him. The thing opened its mouth and yelled, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Jerek woke up. His mom was in his room, shaking him. "Get up! You have 15 minutes to get to school!"

"15 minutes? Not a problem." He said, rubbing his sleepy blue eyes and getting up.

His mom rolled her eyes and left the room shaking her head. Jerek closed his door and stripped off his bed shirt and soccer shorts. He pulled out a Black shirt, some blue cargos, and slipped them on. He fixed his black spiked hair and grabbed his backpack, while putting on some black Vans.

"See? What did I tell you?" He said, running down the stairs of his two-story house and grabbing some bread and popping it in the toaster.

"Seriously, you need to get an alarm or something..." The mom thought aloud, getting herself ready for work.

"Okay. Fine. We'll go and buy one tonight." Jerek said, tapping his shoe against the floor and waiting for the toast.

The toast did not pop up. "Oh c'mon you stupid toaster! TOAST!" He yelled, banging the side of it. The toaster just made a big bang noise and shot the burnt bread out at his face. Jerek reeled back in surprise and looked at the clock. It read 7:30 AM.

"Perfect." His mom said and walked out towards the black Mini-Cooper.

Jerek fell in line, mumbled, "It was my weird dream thingy...", and jumped into the car.

The mom got at the driver's seat and started for Harlow Junior High School.


	2. School

Digital Monsters- Data Overload

Note: Dinosaur Summer is mentioned in this chapter. It is not mine. It is owned by Greg Bear and I suggest you go read it.

Chapter 2

Jerek slipped out of the car and gave a low wave to his mom. It was now 7:32; time to get a late pass. Jerek walked down the hall and turned left at the corner. He kept walking and made a right turn. He looked up and saw no one else late. He sighed and walked up to the counter woman.

"Name?" She said, checking her watch and writing a bold 7:32 on the slip.

"Jerek Griswold." Jerek mumbled, looking down.

"Grade?"

"Eight."

"Reason?"

This was something Jerek would know would sound silly, but he paused and said, "Toaster blew up."

"Riiight... I've worked many years at this school, and never heard that." She said, rolling her eyes and handing him the slip.

Jerek sighed and walked towards room 101, his English class. He opened the door and looked around as everyone stared at him. The teacher looked at him. "You have a pass?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

Jerek raised his pass and the teacher gave him a silent conformation. He balled up the pink pass and threw it in the Recycle Bin. He trudged to his seat and took off his backpack. The person sitting next to him looked over and said, "Why you late?"

"Toaster incident." Jerek said, looking at him.

"Serious?" The person said.

"Yes. Serious. Seth, don't rub it in." He said, laying his chin on the cold wood desk.

Seth was Jerek's friend since the first grade. They met by running into each other. They apologized and realized they each liked Digimon. Since then, they were always in the same class.

Seth laughed, and the teacher stared coldly at him. He grinned weakly and looked away. He suddenly got a topic in his head and said to Jerek, "You get any new Digimon cards?"

"Yeah. Nothing good though. Just a few powerups and weak Digimon." Jerek said, pulling his head up.

"Oh." Seth said. He looked at the teacher and then at the clock. It was time for independent reading.

Jerek yawned and propped a book up on the table. He stretched and told Seth, "Keep an eye out for me. I'm going to take a nap."

Seth nodded and began reading Dinosaur Summer, while Jerek closed his eyes and took a breath...

Jerek was in the park again, but it seemed different. Tons of machines and gears popped out of the ground, and almost no benches seemed nearby. He scanned the area with his eyes and found no green whatsoever. There were no trees, no shrubs or bushes, and no flowers. Only thing there was the statue in the middle of the park and the stone paths. He looked up and saw the sun, which was beating down on him. He suddenly saw a little dog thing walk up to him that yelled, "Jerek! GET UP!"

Jerek woke up for second time that day. He flew back and almost knocked his chair back. He looked up to see the teacher glaring down at him. "Mr. Griswold... You fell asleep." She said, folding her arms.

"Um... My book was boring?" Jerek said, trying to get out of trouble.

"Sure... Don't do that again." She said, walking back her desk.

"Sorry..." Seth apologized.

"It's okay." Jerek mumbled and looked at the clock. 9:00. The bell would ring any second now...

_BBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_ The bell screamed and everyone packed up and left. Jerek walked next to Seth and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Seth said, looking at Jerek.

"It's nothing... I keep having these dreams with this weird dog thing always waking me up." Jerek said, stepping on Fall leaves and crunching them.

"I shouldn't have asked..." Seth said, rubbing the back of his neck.


	3. Monologuing Time! Oh boys!

Digital Monsters- Data Overload

Plot: In the Digital World, an evil Digital Ruler controls the land. Two armies are created, the Rebels and Loyalists. War is brutal and the race of Digimon is at stake. At Earth, three kids are chosen to be the tamers... Characters are Jerek Griswold, Seth Flint, and Nikki Watson

Note: If you feel any what offended by the Monologue that is read, blame it on my Drama teacher. She gave that one to me...

Jerek and Seth walked to room 1001, where they had Drama. They walked without saying anything for a while and then finally a girl ran up next to Jerek.

"Hey Nikki." Seth said, while Jerek just gave a little wave.

"Hi." She said, waking back.

Nikki was also Seth and Jerek's friend. She watched them run into each other and laughed. Even though she thought they were a bit weird and too hyperactive, she was their friend.

All three had the same Drama and P.E. class. When they came to the door, they split up as Nikki went to the girl line and Jerek and Seth went to the boys. The teacher came out and smiled. She looked over at the girls and shook their hands as they walked in.

Nikki weakly smiled as she stuck out a finger and the teacher shook it. She frowned as soon as she sat in her seat.

Jerek just watched as the girls finished and the teacher looked over at the boy line. He quickly looked away at the ground and shook her hand. He waited for Seth and they walked over to their seats.

"What we doing today?" Seth said, dropping his backpack down and looking at Jerek. Jerek pointed to the board, which largely said "Monologues!"

"Oh dear." Seth said, letting his head lie on the desk.

The teacher walked up to the front of the class and said, "Good morning. Today, we will do our monologues."

Jerek smiled at Seth, "You doing yours?"

Seth frowned and said, "I have to. She wants me to."

Jerek laughed. The teacher looked at him and he stopped. She held a red whiteboard marker and was ready to write his name down.

She turned her head back to the class and said, "Seth? I want you to do yours."

Seth sighed and stood up. He walked to the head of the class and said, "My name is Seth Flint and my Monologue is "Foreign Languages".

I failed my first test today. I have that Mrs. Cheskey! She knows I can't conjugate verbs! And she knows I do better with multiple choice. But she purposely made that test impossible. And you know why? 'Cause she hates me- that's why.

My mom is gonna make me stay home this weekend and study French. I just know it. You know... I think Mrs. Cheskey had it all planned to hand back her test the Friday before the Class Dance. Yeah that's it. It was the ultimate revenge.

French... Urgh! Whats the point anyways? It's not like I'd bother going to France! There are so many better ways I want to spend my money. Why would I want to go somewhere where people are too dumb to speak a single word of English? Everyone knows Spanish is taking over the world.

That's it! I'm switching to Spanish! That'll show her! I'll start learning a whole new language! Yeah! All new verbs... All new conjugations... All new... Wait a second. What am I-nuts? I don't want to learn a whole new language! Spanish? What's with these foreigners trying to brainwash us poor little kids? It's un-American!

Scene."

Everyone clapped loud. "Very good Seth!" The teacher said, "Any others?" Nobody raised his or her hands.


End file.
